galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Galea is filled with magic. For the most part, Galea is a very high magic world. There are parts of it, however, that see little to no magic, and some groups of people view magic with superstitious eyes or even hatred. Arcane Magic Arcane magic is the raw energy that is needed for creation. It exists outside of the planes in the area known as the Conduit. This gold and blue plane is the home to raw arcane power, generally referred to as mana or creatia. Mana is the energy that wizards tap into in order to create their spells. This energy is used to create anything and everything other than life, as life energy is generally a combination of positive energy and divine influence. Mana is used to create planes as well as anchor planes into place. The flow of the mana also keeps the planes from colliding and seperates them. Arcane energy flows throughout all of the planes. The Conduit touches all planes at almost every spot. This makes magic available on every plane in almost every location. Locations around the planes have unique properties depending on their connection to the Conduit. Dead and Anti-Magic Zones Surge Zones Ley Lines Weygates Elves of old, druids, and fey are said to know of, and frequently use the Nexus. It is a network of interlocked portals for instantaneous travel along ley lines. It is said that if one is found you must first be deemed worthy to use it by its fey and druid portal guardians. Power Nodes Mana Pools Sometimes, through tiny cracks in reality, mana can leak into other planes, typically the Prime. Frequently these leaks will pass through another plane first, giving the mana added properties. Mana is a pure arcane energy in a liquid form. It can be drank as a potion, used as a spell component to enhance spells, or aids in crafting magic items. Mana pools are extremely rare and most of them are too small to fuel anything for too long, typically running dry or refilling too slowly to be of any significant use. Occasionally large pools are discovered and they are often the sites of strongholds, settlements, or wizard towers. Epic Magic Divine Magic Divine magic is not completely understood by mortals. It is generally believed that divine magic's origin is the will power of the gods and that they gain their power through mythic transfer of energy via worship. Divine magic is often linked to the power of the soul. To understand the divine, one must understand mythic transfer. Mythic Transfer Mythic transfer in relation to the divine and divine magic it is the creation and transfer of mythic energy from worshiper to deity. It is theorized that human will is actually the source of divine power, not just sustenance. It is theorized that when a mortal worships a deity, he gathers his will power within him self and the act of prostration then transfers this will in the form of mythic energies to the specific deity being worshiped. The deity then gathers this energy within its being and harnesses it. Through a similar process the deity then returns some of this processed energy to divine casters enabling them to cast spells and use divine power. It is thought by those who oppose the gods that the only major difference between deities and mortals is the ability to receive and process mythic energy into a usable force. There are some that are capable of harnessing their own will and creating divine magic within themselves. These individuals are capable of transferring mythic energy through the universe where it is then returned to them in divine form. It isn't very well understood, but one major theory suggests that divine casters with this ability actually send their will to unspecified deities who then use their energy as they would a specified worship. Other theories suggest that the caster is capable of harnessing their own will and the power of their soul to cast divine spells. Souls and their Power Every being of great power understands that souls are the most powerful source of energy in the universe. The mortal spirit is comprised of two parts, the soul and the psyche. These two parts have many different names. The psyche is sometimes called the self, the being, the I, Memory, the determiner, or simply, the mind. The soul has many names as well, including the power source, the will, the animator, the animus, or the zoetic. In mortals the spirit, also known as one's essence, requires a physical vessel in order to function in the material plane. Without it the essence is incorporeal. Immortal beings, such as outsiders, do not separate their spirits from their physical form. They are one and the same. And because of this outsider souls are very difficult to use and work with in soul magic. This is the main thing that makes mortal souls so appealing. Their power can be harnessed and manipulated easily. In fact, just the presence and devotion to a divine and its realm can enhance a god's power. A mortal who has died travels to the plane of the god they worship after being judged and their soul connects with the plane, granting additional power to the god. The strength of a soul is typically determined by the strength of the mortal. This can be their fighting prowess, their magical aptitude, or something as simple as mastering their trade craft such as baking or blacksmithing. The skills of the mortal almost always enlarges a mortal soul due to many factors, such as confidence, endurance, will power, and even raw power. This increased power increases the mythic size of the soul, which in turn requires larger fabricated erroneous containers, such as gems, to hold the soul. Soul-Tear Generally speaking, the psyche and the soul are one and the same. Because of this, the spirit and soul are often used interchangeably, albeit incorrectly. Some magic allows the two parts to be separated. Such magic is usually considered immoral and often illegal because it causes trauma to the psyche to be separate from its soul. This act has many names, but its most common is soul-tearing. The most common form of magic that soul-tears is necromancy in the form of animating the dead. This rips the psyche away from the power source of the soul and then traps the soul within a physical vessel. More often than not, this vessel is the body of the undead creature, though in some rare cases it can be another object such as a lich's phylactery. In intelligent undead the psyche stays within the body. Mindless undead conjures debates on the topic. Many believe the self is lost in the ether, some say it remains in limbo doomed to wander until reunited with the soul, but clergy of Hexen claim it is trapped within a prison of the god's design to be played with and tortured. The act of trapping the soul tortures it and fuels gods such as Hexen. This suffering is why so many devout followers of Hexen raise the dead and even become the living dead themselves. Soul Trade Many evil outsiders use mortal souls as a sort of currency. The soul trade is mainly ran out of Tarterus, seeing as daemons are the main traders within the lower planes. The souls are often consumed in profane rituals, either permanently ending the psyche, or soul-tearing and absorbing the memories first. The exact power capable of being created by profane soul magic is dependent on their power of the soul or souls being used. Generally, these souls are capable of assisting with minor rituals with little expense of personal power. Larger rituals are possible with larger souls and some myths speak of rituals capable of destroying vast amounts of land. One legendary artifact is rumored to be able to steal all of the gods' power through the use of multiple powerful souls. Due to the lure of power, some mortals have joined the soul trade in service of the daemons. Mortal Soul Magic Some mortals have learned to harness the power of their own soul. This, obviously, comes at a great cost to themselves, often leaving them tired and drained after completing a spell or ritual. The level of magic possible when harnessing the power of one's own soul is theoretically one of the strongest forms of magic in existence given a strong enough soul, though few ever reach such heights. Some even learn to carve their own soul, crafting it and making it into a shape that they need. Soul magic, while strong, is easily the most dangerous form of magic in existence. Holy Sites Divine Sites While there are a few sites around the world with divinely augmented energies, one in particular is well known. The Battlefield of Bones is a magic dead zone with augmented divine casting. Sites like these do not provide a stronger link to a deity like normal.holy sites do, but instead are filled with neutral divine energy usable by all in the area. Hallowed and Unhallowed Ground Holy sites, grave yards, and temples are examples of major religious areas that could be hallowed (or unhallowed if evil). These sites are areas of major worship or perhaps a site that a major event of a specific deity has taken place. These locations have a permanent Hallowed or Unhallowed spell on them. Sanctified and Unsanctified Ground Psychic Magic Psychic magic is essentially, emotion magic. Unlike divine magic, which harnesses the power of will and the soul, psychic magic harness the power of the psyche. Other Magic Blood Magic Blood Magic is the application and use of blood for spell casting purposes and produce unique and sometimes horrifying effects. The caster uses his or another's blood as a component. Blood magic is taboo in most societies, but in places like Nosgoth it is a little less frowned upon and they generally use other's blood. Blood elves also make use of blood magic, but they're well known for using their own blood instead of others. Gaining Power There are many ways to gain power in the world. The best way to the most power is through the Towering Paths. These are seven paths one may follow to raise themselves to a higher level of the Tower. Arcane Universities *College of Kirth *University of Mayrid *Miltian University of Arcane Studies New Magic *Spells